


Remembering (Fancy Woman)

by xammx



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Memory Loss, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: He should have never let her get in the car...A car accident leaves Jason Dixon's new wife with no memory of their relationship.He loves her.She has no idea who he is.So here's the story of how they met.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So, Jason Dixon is an asshole.  
> He's an asshole at the beginning of Three Billboards and still is one at the end. But I believe people who have done wrong can do better. They can change. Although I do not condone his hateful behaviour in the film, his efforts to change near the end touched me. It is evident Dixon wants to be a better man and a better cop, so this story gives him a chance to do just that. For the sake of the storyline, Dixon has gotten his job back with the Ebbing Police in their brand new station.  
> Italics indicate flashbacks, character thoughts and references.
> 
> Leave a comment if you’re a Rockwell fan! x

He should have never let her get in the car. 

“Jason, pleeease!”

She begged him like an errant child, pulling at the unlocked door on the passenger’s side of his police vehicle. She looked so damn cute when she wanted something from him, wearing the blue sundress of hers that just so happened to be his favorite. She had asked to accompany him on a ride-along for the day. Despite there being minimal to no disturbance in the town of Ebbing, nothing could free Jason Dixon from the obsession of his wife’s safety. She pouted her lip and batted her eyelashes at her husband. 

“Shouldn’t you be writin’? You been tryin’ to finish that novel for weeks, Bee.” He protested, his resolve cracking as he heard the gentleness of his own voice. Fucking hell, this woman had turned him soft. 

She smiled instantly at the sound of her nickname, acquired during her first date with Jason when she was stung by a very angry and very fat bee. Jason found this hilarious of course, and although it was not even remotely close to her birth name, Bee stuck.

“All the more reason for me to tag along with you today, baby! That novel will practically finish itself once I get some much needed fresh air... they say nature holds the key to inspiration.” She was the queen of persuasion, or maybe Dixon was just easily persuaded by his girl. Sometimes he was sure she would make a better cop than him if she wanted. 

“Fine.”  _ if that’s what you want.  _ With the click of his car key, he unlocked both their doors. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Bee beamed at him as she followed, triumphantly. 

It was only a four-mile drive into town. 

_ “Your wife's CT scan showed intracranial hemorrhaging. We purposely keep patients with traumatic brain injuries in a comatose state in order to calm their systems and allow the brain time to heal itself while the swelling subsides. And then we slowly wean them off it. Now a brain injury isn't like a broken bone or a laceration. Brains are much less predictable. Sometimes, due to the way the swelling tissue presses against the skull, it can cause some impairment-” _

_ “Some impairment? She doesn't fucking remember me.” Jason stared at the doctor in disbelief, running his hands through his disheveled brown hair. _

_ “She just woke up. She’s likely to be a bit groggy for a few hours. The swelling can cause confusion or memory loss, erratic mood swings.” _

_ “My wife doesn’t know who the fuck I am!” He bellowed, pacing down the hospital corridor frantically.  _

_ “Officer Dixon please- I understand the severity of the situation you’re in, but the best thing you can do for your wife right now is to be patient. And the sooner she settles back into her life, her normal routine, the better. But you’ll need to be prepared for some resistance and hesitancy.”    _

_ “What if she never remembers?” He said quietly, speaking almost to himself.  _

_ “She’ll have to return for a check-up in 26 weeks and we’ll see her progress. Until then I’ll prescribe her some medication for the pain and she should rest easy for the next few days especially.” _

_ He stared at the floor, struggling to comprehend the situation and possibility of losing the only woman he’d ever loved romantically forever. He nodded at the doctor's instructions, glancing back down the hall where his wife’s room was located. He couldn’t lose her. No - he wasn’t going to lose her. He wouldn’t allow it. Even if it meant that he had to make her fall in love with him all over again, then goddammit that’s exactly what he would do. _

_ “...and Officer Dixon?” _

_ He glanced up, his eyes focusing on the doctor. _

_ “Be gentle.” _

Jason was turning onto Drinkwater road when his cell phone went off in his pocket. 

“Dixon.” He answered, resting his free hand on the wheel. The reception was spotty and he could barely make out the orders Sergeant was barking at him. He picked up on some of it; paperwork, new lead on the Hayes case, his turn for the office coffee run. He glanced at the time. 

Almost there, with less than two miles left. 

He read somewhere once that you will never find something that works faster than your brain. Your body only follows once your head makes the decision to move. When distracted, you take longer to register your surroundings. He heard Bee shout his name and grab his arm in panic, and when his body had caught up to his head, he had already collided with the deer that had darted into his path on the road. The road was suddenly like greased marble, and when he swerved, the wheels locked and the car launched itself off-road into one of the billboards off Drinkwater. 

A horn woke him. Loud. Blaring. His eyes shot open. Lifting his head off the wheel, the sound faded, stopped. For a fleeting second, he saw Bee’s face smiling at him warmly - she was leaning over the center console to give him a kiss on the temple, then on his cheek, then finally on the lips. When he blinked she was indeed there, but she wasn’t kissing him. She was slumped, her unconscious body leaning against the passenger door. She was bleeding profusely from the head where the shattered window glass had cut her temple. She looked peaceful; like she was sleeping. 

“Baby?” He raised a weak arm and touched her face, it was cold. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit! Fuck Bee, wake up.” For a few terrifying moments, he wasn’t sure if her chest was moving and panic swelled in him. “Bee, baby, you gotta wake up hon.” He pleaded, his eyes following the blood pattern that had seeped through her blue dress. 

The sound of police sirens wailed up ahead. Sergeant, he must’ve heard the crash. 

He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, furiously cursing himself for not listening to his instincts. 

He should have never let her get in the car.


	2. Needing A Hand

With a population just shy of 3,000, Ebbing, Missouri was a town that didn’t see much excitement. 

Officer Jason Dixon would drive into town every morning for work at the Ebbing Police Station. As per his usual routine, he would stop by Eddy’s diner for a coffee to go before going into work, sometimes taking a breakfast sandwich along with him. During his lunch hour, he’d usually scarf down a sandwich he had made for himself the night before. It was always something simple, like a classic PB&J. His Momma was never much of a cook, especially after Jason’s dad died and he had to move in to take care of her. Jason did most of the cooking, although not very well if he could add. He always thought it was real nice to have someone else cook for you. To him, it was like an ultimate act of love. While he ate he would read his comics, his favorite being the Incorruptible series. It wasn’t in his usual routine to leave his desk during the lunch hour, but something compelled him to visit the bookshop on the town’s main strip that day. He could pick up some new comic books or maybe a cookbook; to try making something other than sandwiches, canned beans, and frozen dinners.

He entered the Ebbing Bookshop, the chimes on the door indicating a customer had set foot inside. The shop owners and his eyes met briefly, Dixon receiving a disdainful look. A year ago, Officer Dixon would have replied with;

“What the fuck you looking at?”

But now, he stayed silent. Despite mending some personal relationships he had soiled in the past and getting his job back with the Ebbing Police Department, his status in town was far from reputable. A Lot of people disliked, even hated him with good reason. But his job was to serve and protect and he knew that now. He should’ve known the first time too, but he was blinded by his unrighteous anger. 

_ “Because through love comes calm, and through calm comes thought. It's kinda all you need. You don't even need a gun. And you definitely don't need hate. Hate never solved nothing, but calm did.” _

Chief Willoughby, you wise dead bastard. 

Jason walked towards the rear of the store where the comic books were racked. He usually got his comics shipped in from St.Louis since he read through editions and volumes faster than the bookshop could get in stock. He picked up a copy of the Invincible series and began flipping through the booklet. He was about a quarter of the way through volume three when he spotted a wave of blue from the corner of his eye. His eyes did a quick glance, his neck almost suffering from whiplash when his head shot back in a double-take. The wave of blue was a sundress that was fitted on a young woman. She stood a few feet away from Dixon, balancing on her tippy toes as she observed the comic book titles on the top rack. She was definitely young, approximately mid to late ’20s and beautiful. In a small town like Ebbing, you generally knew everyone. But Jason was certain he had never met her before because he was sure that he would have remembered a woman like her. She reached for a comic book, the hem of her dress lifting slightly up her thigh. He cleared his throat, suddenly very flustered, and her green eyes met his.

“Do you mind?” She asked politely, gesturing to the book out of her reach and very much in his. 

“Yea...sure.” He set down his own comic and strode over, pointing to the one she was referring to. “Daredevil, Volume 4?”

“That’s the one.” She smiled at him. 

Holy shit.

He gulped and handed her the comic. Their fingers brushed slightly as she took it and she thanked him. 

“If you like Daredevil, you’ll like Shadowland. It’s a crossover.” 

She raised her eyebrows. 

“Do they have that here?”

Jason shook his head.

“‘Fraid’ not.”

She looked at him attentively, like she was waiting for him to say something, and he nodded, not sure what to say but pretty sure whatever he said would be incoherent.

“Well, thank you again, Officer...Jason Dixon.” She said, reading his nametag. 

“You ain’t from Ebbing, are you?”

She laughed. “Observant! I can see why you became a cop.”

Jason cracked a smile, the first in a while. It felt good. 

“And no, I just moved here to write a novel. I’m from Canada.”

He blew air out from between his lips, his eyebrows raised. 

“Shit, that’s far. What kind of book?”

She turned her attention towards the fiction section, gesturing to the  _ ‘Popular Reads _ ’ table in the middle of the store. 

“Stuff more up that alley. A thriller possibly, I haven’t decided yet. Maybe a comic book?”

Their heads turned and they shared a smile. 

_ Damn,  _ he thought, _ she’s one pretty fucking girl.  _

“I should prolly’ read more literature,” he glanced around the store, “Shakespeare and all that shit.”

She laughed again, and the sound was like music. He liked making her laugh. 

“This one don’t look half bad.” Jason picked up a hardcover book on display, the cover donning a gold sticker that read “Bestseller”. He flipped through its pages, wondering about the last time he read a full book. 

“I should head out. Thank you for the recommendation, and it was lovely to meet you, Officer.” She reached into her messenger and grabbed a few dollar bills, leaving them on the counter for her book purchase. 

“Wait,” He said as she reached the front door of the store, “I got a copy of Shadowland if you wanna borrow it sometime. Stop by the police station tomorrow, I'll have it for ya.” 

He drew a shallow breath and waited for her rejection.  _ God Dammit it Dixon, you stupid eager fuckhead… _

“I’ll stop by around lunch?” 

Her answer surprised him. A delicate pink hue warmed her cheeks as she waited for his reply. This time he noted her dimples.

“Yeah.” Was all Dixon could really utter back.

She waved a hand in farewell and turned to exit. He realized then that he didn’t know her name.

“Hey, I didn’t get your name!”

The woman called back to him over her shoulder.

“I didn’t give it!” 

And then she was gone. 

Dixon stood there, puzzled. Did he misread the entire situation? Maybe she was just being nice. She was the first person to be nice to him in a long time, but that was also because she didn’t know him or about his past in Ebbing. The past year Dixon had done his best to make peace with the townspeople, with Red Welby, with Mildred Hayes, and with anyone he had done dirty before. He knew it would take a lot more than a few apologies to change what he had said and done to many. He also knew many would never forgive him, and that was something he had to respect. He wished he had gotten that woman’s name. He was also confused as to why she didn’t give it to him when he asked. He silently hoped that wouldn’t be the first and last time he saw her. 

He looked down at his hands, realizing he was still holding the book from earlier. It looked interesting enough he thought. He turned it over to read the back cover. 

_ Well fuck. _

There she was, the woman, with her photograph on the back of the book he was holding. She looked capable, professional, and older than her 20-something years. Her hair was pulled back neatly for the photo, as opposed to the tousled look he had just seen on her in person. Underneath her headshot was her name, in large, bold font;

**_Ana Taylor, New York Times Bestselling Author_ **


	3. Awaken

Ana had been comatose for three days before she woke. Jason hovered at her bedside the entire time, only leaving the hospital once to shower and retrieve fresh clothes from home. When Ana woke up, she had no idea who Jason was. She stared at him groggily, no sign of recognition in her green eyes as he mentioned details of the last ten months they spent together. 

_ “You don’t know who I am?” Jason said at last.  _

_ “I’m sorry, I don’t.” She said with an apologetic look. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to rest a bit, my head is killing me.”  _

The doctor had pulled him into the hallway to explain Ana’s situation. Something about the brain and swelling tissues. He just couldn’t comprehend how her memory loss could be so severe. The woman he had met ten months ago, the same one who fell in love with him and married him, didn’t know his fucking name. And it was all because he let her get in that stupid fucking car. 

“She’s awake again if you would like to see her.”

The doctor's voice brought Jason out of his daze. He was standing in the middle of the hospital hallway, a few feet away from Ana’s room. He had let her rest for a few hours while he paced the halls aimlessly.

“Is she alright?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“I gave her some medication for her pain shortly after we spoke. She slept it off and she’s definitely more coherent now. She asked for you specifically.”

Jason’s dark eyes widened. He pushed his hair back and took a breath. He had no idea why he was suddenly nervous to see her.  _ She was his wife for christ’s sake.  _ He entered her hospital room. Ana looked up and gave him a wan smile. Her head and right arm were swathed in white bandages and she had some purple and yellow bruising under her right eye as well as along her arms. 

She spoke first. 

“Hi there.”

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, unsure how to reply.

“You said your name was Jason, right?”

He nodded his head. 

“And, you’re my husband?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“And I know that for sure how?”

“The ring on your finger ain’t doing it for you?”

She glanced at her ring finger, the delicate silver band unmarked. 

“I might need more than that,” she said unsteadily, “tell me something not many people would know.”

Jason looked down for a moment, pensive. He reflected on their most vulnerable and intimate moments. He recalled the nights they spent together.

“You hate mushrooms. Your middle name is Maria. You haven’t seen your family since you turned 18,” he paused momentarily before continuing, “and you have a birthmark high up on your inner thigh. It’s small... kinda looks like a butterfly. You get real sensitive when I kiss it.”

She stared at him, her green eyes wide. He cleared his throat.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. You marryin’ a cop from Missouri so suddenly and shit. But I promise I can go through it all.”

“The doctor said we were driving into town, we hit a deer and swerved but I don’t remember anything. The last thing I remember was doing a book signing in Boston and researching places to write my next book. I guess I chose Missouri.”

Jason watched as she subconsciously played with her ring, something she did often when in thought or anxious. 

“How did we meet?” She asked.

“In a bookstore.”

She snorted at the coincidence but quickly sobered when she saw his expression was more serious. 

“Sorry. I tend to laugh in uncomfortable circumstances. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know you do. It’s alright” 

“So, we met in a bookstore, 10 months ago.I’d like to know some more. Go slowly though, alright?”

He nodded, leaning back into his chair. 


	4. Nice Moves

“I’m looking for Officer Jason Dixon?”

With just the sound of her voice, Ana had managed to turn the head of every cop in the Ebbing Police Station house. She stood at the front desk, her eyes warmly greeting the Desk Sergeant who returned the look. He wondered why the hell a girl like her was looking for nitwit Dixon. The men continued to stare at her, albeit not very subtly, clearly sharing the same thought as the Sarg. Sergeant cleared his throat and sat up straighter, folding his forearms on the table.

“Miss, If you’d like to file a formal complaint you’ll have to- ” 

“I’m not here to file a complaint. I’d like to see Officer Dixon.” 

She said suddenly, in an altogether louder, more assertive tone. Sergeant gulped, nodding sheepishly. Without a word, he pointed to Dixon’s desk behind her and she turned around. She had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him. Jason had his back to her with earphones in his ears and he was dancing. She watched in amusement as Dixon shimmied, head bobbing to the beat of whatever song was blaring in his ears. She wasn’t 100% sure but it definitely sounded like ABBA. He spun around like an out of balance top, his eyes suddenly meeting Ana’s. She covered her mouth with her hand but the laughter came out of her anyway, in startled, bright little gasps. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of her face, his hands fumbling as he tugged on the cable of his earphones, pulling them out. 

“Hi.” She said, still giggling.

“Hi.” He replied, red-faced. 

“Nice moves.” She grinned at him and his face softened into an embarrassed smile. 

“Thanks, I uh...What can I do for ya?”

“I came to borrow the comic you recommended. Shadowland, was it?”

“Yea...yes, right!”

He went over to his desk and began shuffling through the scattered papers and files on it in search of the comic book. Ana’s eyes scanned over the items on his desk; case files, notes, a copy of Robot Comics, a figurine of a Marvel character, and a framed picture of an older woman which she presumed to be his mother. 

“You can swing by...whenever you finish it.” He handed her the comic book.

“I will. Thank you for letting me borrow it.” 

In that instant, he got a good look at her, and she was as beautiful at that moment as she was when he first met her yesterday. A lot of soft brown hair, large friendly green eyes, a bright red dress sitting sweetly on a toned, curvaceous figure; and something else, a wholesomeness, an inner light which made him wish suddenly that he was a better man or at least that he looked better than he thought he did. Before he could stop himself, the words flew out of his mouth.

“You like food?”

Ana laughed at his nervousness. She couldn’t explain why she found him so endearing but she did, she liked his energy and being around him. 

“I just so happen to love food.”

“How about some food...with me? Tonight, eight o’clock, Town Tavern?”

She held the comic book to her chest, her heart racing excitedly. 

“I’ll see you then.” She smiled sweetly at him before turning on her heels and walking out of the station house.


	5. Your Favorite

“I got you corn chips from the vending machine.”

Jason sat down next to her bedside, handing her the corn chips and keeping the bag of Doritos for himself. He silently hoped she’d have at least a few bites as she had been refusing food since she had woken up. Ana thanked him silently with a smile and took the bag from his outstretched hand. 

“My favorite...but you probably knew that.”

Jason nodded and popped a chip into his mouth. Ana opened the bag and stared at its contents. She wasn’t hungry. She felt quite sick, actually. This was all so unbelievable. She looked up at the stranger who sat next to her. Her husband. He was dressed in white long sleeve with a dark green jacket over it. His tense, haggard-looking face bore a youthful look, along with the dark stubble of five o'clock shadow. He was no more than 35, ten years her senior. His hair had looked as though it had been previously gelled back the previous day or two, a few pieces falling on his forehead in a greaser style. She observed what looked like burn scars on the left side of his face, stretching from his neck, halfway down his jaw, then up to his temple. She wondered if he had gotten them before he had met her. She noticed him watching her intently, probably waiting for her to eat. She reached into the bag and picked a chip, placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, as too much pressure on her jaw would shoot sharp pain in her head. She heard him exhale deeply through his nose, probably relieved at the sight of her eating. She recalled the story he told her about their first date at the tavern. The way they talked, laughed, bonded over their shared love of comics and sandwiches. They talked about his overbearing Momma, his faulty relationship with his dad, and Ana’s first novel becoming a bestseller. She recalled the part of the story where she got stung by a bee on their walk home from their date. How Jason had kissed it better, and then how he finally got the courage to kiss her. Except she couldn’t remember any of it. 

“So, I got stung by a bee, and that’s where the nickname comes from?”

“Yeah. I can call ya Ana, if you like.”

“Bee is alright. I kinda like it, actually.” She smiled. “Could I ask you something?”

“Please.”

“Where did you get those scars?”

For a moment he paused mid-chew, but his expression told her he didn't mind the question.

“You asked me that at the bar the first night we spent together, you were dyin’ to know.”

“Then I want to hear about that too. Start from the beginning.”


	6. The First Time

It was a typical Friday night at Ruby’s, a popular bar on the main strip in Ebbing. The jukebox was blaring and the beer flowed steadily into the thirsty patrons’ glasses. Jason lifted his shot glass to toast Ana, who had impressed him with her alcohol tolerance and love for cheap beer. She tossed back the shot of liquor and placed the glass back on the table with more force than necessary. Damn, he thought, she was a feisty thing. A deadly combination of sexy, wild and sweet. She always said what was on her mind, a trait that Jason adored. 

After a few too many, Jason had decided it was time for a game of pool. Ana did her best at convincing him that she had never played pool before in her life, despite being very skilled at the game. She wanted to get close to Jason. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted him.

They had chosen a pool table in the far corner of the bar. Jason set up the table and grabbed a pool cue off the wall behind him. 

“Here, lemme help ya line up this shot.” Jason moved beside Ana, wrapping his arms around her and holding the pool cue with her. “Place your hands like this.” He adjusted her grip. They pulled the pool cue back to make the shot. The ball rolled down the pool table and cracked against the balls at the other end, sending them ricocheting in different directions across the felt. Three balls sunk into the pockets. Ana let out a little cheer, turning to face Jason. 

“We make a pretty good team.” She kissed him sweetly, gently placing her hands on either side of his face. He breathed into her deeply. After just a few dates and many late-night phone calls, Jason Dixon was hooked on her. If his mind wasn’t on work it was almost always on her. He had never liked a woman this much before in his life. He wasn’t afraid to say he was falling hard for Ana Taylor. And fuck, he wanted her, badly. 

“Nice job baby, you wanna be stripes or solids?”

“Well, since I sunk two stripes, I think you know the answer.” She gave his shoulder a playful nudge then pulled him in by his collar, kissing him again.

“If I wasn’ mistaken Ms. Taylor, I’d say you was tryna distract me.”

Ana tossed her head back, laughing. 

“Your shot,” Jason said, studying the table. When he decided on the next shot, he held his arm out to her. “This looks easy, baby.”

She stepped into his outstretched arm, Jason immediately wrapping both arms around her to help her take the shot. They bent over the table to line it up, Jason’s lips hovering near her ear as he hummed along to the music playing over the speakers. Together they pulled back then sent the shot forward, pocketing two more balls. She turned her head slightly, their faces meeting closely. 

“You know, if you keep helping me, I won’t be able to learn on my own.” Her lips hovered his and he fought the urge to fuck her right there on the pool table.

“My apologies, miss. After you.” He stepped to the side, watching as Ana adjusted her position. 

“Wait, what do I get if I win?” 

“What do you want?”

She thought for a moment. “A dance.”

He pretended to contemplate it before nodding. 

“That can be arranged... _ if _ you win.”

She did - of course, sinking all her stripes in just a few moves in an almost effortless manner. Jason could only look at her, speechless. 

“How did you…”

“I think you owe me a dance, Officer Dixon.” Hanging up their pool cues, Ana took his hand and led him to the middle of the bar area that acted as a dance floor. A few others were already dancing as the song changed to a melodic Motown tune. Jason wrapped his arms around Ana’s waist, pulling her close to him. She twined her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the song. Jason sang softly in her ear. 

“Juss walk away Renee…” His voice tickled her ear and all the way down her back, making her giggle. Ana glanced up at him. He had his eyes shut as they swayed, his hold on her tightening. She looked at the scars on the left side of his face. She had held the question back many times before, not wanting to overstep any boundaries or upset him. Maybe it was the liquid courage or the sudden rush of intense romantic feelings but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

“What happened, Jason?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, he knew immediately what she was referring to. Thankfully, he didn’t seem upset by the question but rather disappointed in himself. He took a deep breath.

“A year ago, there was a fire at the station. I was caught in the middle of it. So it was either die or jump through the flames to escape.”

She could tell he was insecure because of the scars and cursed herself silently for bringing it up. 

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I like telling you stuff. I really like telling you stuff, Bee.” 

Ana had only known him for a few weeks, yet had such a depth of feelings for him. It felt as though she’d known him for a lifetime. She was glad he was so comfortable telling her things. She felt the same way about him. She had shared with him the reason she had left home so young and why she got into writing. He had told her about his past in Ebbing, before they had met. She could tell he hated himself for the type of man he used to be. That he resented the way he treated innocent people, all because of his anger. And although she did not condone the behaviour he described to her, she understood him, because in some ways they were exactly alike. She knew deep down she was falling in love with him and was petrified at the thought of being in love with someone so soon. The cop from the bookstore had become more than just an interaction with a handsome stranger. He had become the greatest writing inspiration she had ever had. 

She studied him, and he watched as emotions filled her eyes. He recognized them as empathy. She kissed him softly yet deeply, hoping her feelings for him would relay themselves through the kiss. The song ended just as they pulled away and she managed to get the words she’d been wanting to say all night out of her mouth.

“Jason, I want you to walk me home. When we get there, I want you to fuck me.”

He looked at her, stunned. 

“You mean...right now?”

“Yes. Right now.”

Without hesitation, he took her hand in his and led her through the crowd of people and out of the bar. The apartment her publicist had rented her was just up the road on the main strip. It was located above a coffee shop just a few steps from the station house. She began laughing as Jason led her up the road, walking faster than she’d ever seen him walk before.

“My goodness, if I knew you were this eager to get in my pants I would’ve propositioned you weeks ago!”

He smirked at her, pausing on the sidewalk to kiss her. It was passionate, gentle, and full of want. 

“I ain’t taking you home. I’m taking you somewhere better.” 

When they passed the coffee shop, Ana realized suddenly where he was taking her. “Jason, are you insane? What happens if we get caught?”

“That’s the fun of it all, ain’t it baby?” 

He fished his keys out of his back pocket, looking over both his shoulders before unlocking the door to the Ebbing Police station house. He pulled her inside and shut the door, sneaking the lock into place and leaning back against it. He pulled her closer, one hand moving to her back, the other wrapped in her hair as he kissed her hungrily. He had become more confident in his intimacy with her, no longer second-guessing himself when they were romantic. He never felt like rushing their relationship, knowing the first time they slept together would come at the right time for them both. Their kissing had led them over to Jason’s desk and he reached to push its contents aside so he could lift Ana onto it. He caressed her and brought his mouth down the side of her jaw. He dropped nibbling kisses down her neck and when he reached the base of it, he sucked gently right over her pulse. She came alive then. She reached for his belt. She tugged hard on the buckle, shifting his hips, then yanked the leather free from his belt loops and tossed it aside. Her skirt pulled up her thigh and she moaned in frustration. Jason slid his hands under her skirt, pulling it up to her waist. She wore black lace underwear, barely covering any of her, that would make any man go insane. He moved one hand forward and felt the warmth at her center. He could no longer resist, rubbing one finger up and down her slit over her panties until she was moaning his name. 

“What do you want?” he asked, whispering in her ear.

She shivered and shifted her body against his hand, trying to increase the strength of each stroke. 

“You. Please, Jason.”

Carefully, he moved her panties to the side so he could touch her bare flesh. She made a soft sound when he touched her skin. He tugged harder on her panties and ripped the delicate fabric from her body. She reached between them, grasping his zipper and freeing his erection. He felt the warmth coming off her as he pulled her closed, wrapping her legs around his waist. He could barely wait. He wanted her to have so much pleasure that she’d be as addicted to him as he was becoming of her. He shifted his hips until the tip was at the entrance to her body, but he held still. Leaning down, he looked into her eyes. Was it possible to be in love already, in such a short amount of time? He kissed her tenderly, drawing her hips forward as he thrust up into her body. She was tight, fitting around him warmly. She squeezed him so tightly that he had to stop and breathe to keep from finishing after a single stroke. She held his face in her hands as they kissed, her hips balancing off the edge of the desk and she desperately moved in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt her moan into his mouth, pulling away to breathe. Her breaths came out in short, rapid gasps as he worked, feeling her inner muscles getting tighter around him. 

“Ana, come for me.” 

He felt that telltale tingling at the bottom of his spine but held back with all his might, not wanting to finish until she did. He reached between their bodies and found the center of her pleasure, stroking her until he heard those sexy gasping sounds again that made him go crazy. 

“Holy fuck, Jason!” 

She came, loudly. He followed a moment later inside her, burying his face in her neck to muffle his own pants of air. He held her tight against him, realizing that he didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to let her go. 


	7. All Eyes On You

Jason shifted uncomfortably in the hospital room chair. Ana was in the single person bathroom across from him, changing from her hospital scrubs into the clothes he had brought her from home. After a few days in the hospital, she was finally allowed to go home. She was hesitant about leaving with Jason but kept quiet, choosing not to voice it. Despite not knowing him, she did trust him. By the sound of his stories, she seemed to be smitten with him the moment they had met. Her back-and-forth reactions to Jason were driving her crazy. First, she was attracted to him, despite the fact that she didn’t know him. A torrent of trust came second, but piercing through that was the constant reminder that you shouldn’t trust someone you don't know. Now she was being attacked by her attraction to him, all while her logical self screamed that she shouldn’t be attracted to someone who was little more than a stranger. Even if he claimed to be her husband. The conflicting emotions bombarding her were pulling her apart. Strong instinct drew her toward him, while logic dragged her away.                                                                                                                             

He stayed with her the next two days after she woke up. He left her room only to buy lunch, and then to buy dinner, and though physically he was with her throughout the entire day, mentally or maybe emotionally, he kept himself a good arm’s distance. They spent their time revisiting the last 10 months of their relationship and subsequent marriage, Jason answering any questions Ana may have had. In her assessment of him, he was deeply worried about her. He was also considerate about her sensitivity to not having any recollection of their relationship and he seemed as though he was dying to touch and hold her. 

The bathroom door stood slightly ajar, and Jason realized he could see her in the bathroom mirrors reflection. He saw her undress, suddenly feeling guilty for secretly watching her. He couldn’t bear this. She was his wife. He had seen her beautiful body countless times when they made love. His eyes rested on the scar on her back, just below her right shoulder, left on her by a man she thought she could trust.  _ Sometimes blood isn’t always thicker than water.  _ She had said this to him in bed one night when he asked about the scar, rage welling inside of Jason immediately. He knew at that moment that he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe from harm. 

To keep her safe from those that hurt her...  and the man he used to be. 


	8. Yes.

_ Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me _

_ But I won't feel blue _

_ Like I always do  _

_ 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you _

 

Ana swayed her hips to the music as she whisked eggs in a bowl. She tossed some diced bacon into the pan on the stove, adding a pinch of salt and pepper to her eggs. She poured two cups of coffee and added milk to hers and some sugar in the other. When the meat in the pan looked cooked enough, s he added her egg mixture on top and lowered the flame underneath. The entire time she was thinking about Jason. Donning one of his old comic book tees, she danced to ABBA in her kitchen as she made the two of them breakfast. She had let him sleep in since it was Sunday and one of the few days he had off lately. The past eight months with Jason Dixon had been a dream. She had fallen hard for him and for the town of Ebbing. She loved the place: with the smell of grass and trees, the murmur of the river nearby, the quaint beauty of the little town, she felt she was retreating into the calm heart of the countryside. Eight months ago, no one in Ebbing would have thought Dixon would ever find a girl, let alone be in love. It had changed him for the better. She had met his Momma, a very obtrusive and plain-spoken woman, who nevertheless had a decent heart. Mrs. Dixon loved her son very much, that much was clear. And as long as he was happy, she would be too. She welcomed Ana into her home warmly after seeing her sons face. He was clearly smitten with this young woman. And the young woman loved him back– Ana loved him with all her heart and with such intensity that it frightened her. 

She was almost done the second batch of pancakes when she felt two arms snake around her waist, pulling her close. 

“I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but you ruined the surprise.” She said softly, flipping the last chocolate chip pancake before turning to face her boyfriend. She loved the way he looked in the mornings, eyes sleepy, with bedhead and a warm smile. 

“Good for me cos’ I hate surprises.” He moved her hair to the side, exposing her neck and leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and jaw. He then placed one on her lips. “How’s the book comin’?” 

“It’s almost finished. I’m struggling with writer’s block for the ending but I’m sure I’ll get an idea soon.”

He nodded. He reached over her shoulder and grabbed a pancake from the plate, taking a big bite. 

“You animal!’ She laughed, punching his shoulder. “Go sit down, I’ll serve you.”

He sat down at the breakfast table and she served him his plate, setting down his coffee beside it. She joined him at the table and sat across him, sipping her coffee. She watched as he ate in delight, smiling warmly. When he finished, he cleaned up after himself, letting Ana finish her coffee in peace. 

“I got something to ask ya, Bee.”

“Ask away.”

“You know I love you. I really fuckin’ do. These past eight months have been the best of my life. So that’s why I’m doin’ something real stupid.”

Gazing into her eyes, he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a silver band, and held it up in her face.

“Marry me?”

She froze. “What?”

“Marry me, Bee”

The ABBA song had faded out, leaving them in silence as Ana wrapped her head around Jason’s proposal. She knew he loved her. She knew how much she loved him. Her logic wanted to smack her silly for considering it; she had only known the man for less than a year. But her heart, it knew Jason was the one. The moment she had met him in that bookstore. Their first date. The way he made her laugh. The way he danced. The way he wanted to be a better man for not just himself and for her, but for everyone he knew. The way he loved her. The way she loved him back. Her heart knew this was a once in a lifetime kind of love. And she wasn’t going to pass a love like this up. 

_ Fuck logic. _

She leaned over the table, took his face in her hands, and kissed him. “Yes.” She said finally when she pulled away. “God, yes.”


	9. Hoping For Your Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters folks, stay tuned!

It was a silent car ride home from the hospital. Jason drove well under the speed limit, ignoring the angry drivers speeding around to pass him on the freeway.

“You know you’re allowed to drive normally, right?” Ana’s tone held a touch of humour, putting Jason a bit at ease.

“I just want you home safe. Doc said to rest and try to continue doin’ what you usually do, alright?”

Ana nodded and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. Gazing out the window, she tried to quell her clashing emotions. She could reach out and touch him - would that be confusing for the both of them? She tried to be empathetic. She couldn’t imagine the situation Jason was in, loving someone who didn’t know him. His kindness touched and flattered her, though she was surprised by his passion. He was extremely considerate and very attentive to her comfort; despite very clearly holding back his anger about it all. Whatever had existed between them was still there, and she could feel it. Although she had no clear sense of who he was, this stranger aroused her. She trusted her instincts to go home with him, and sincerely hoped one day she could love him again the same way he clearly continued to love her. 

“What are you humming?” Jason asked, suddenly very serious.

Ana hadn’t noticed she had been making noise while in thought, and blush rose up from her neck to her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Were you humming ABBA?”

She nodded.

“Super Trouper?” He pressed. 

“Yes.”

“You were singin' that song the morning I purposed to you.”

Although she couldn’t remember it, Ana felt the sudden heaviness of the air between them. She reached over hesitantly, taking his free hand in hers. She assured herself silently that she could love him again, knowing she fell hard once before. 

Jason took his wife’s hand, holding it over the center console as he steered off the freeway and into Ebbing. He didn’t say it, but it killed him to see her so disconcerted. He just prayed that her memory would come back, and she’d go back to being the bright, intelligent, feisty, warm-hearted woman she’d once been. But he also knew that she might forever be limited, with no memory of the past 10 months or him. He was shocked she fell for him the first time and was petrified of losing her to this. He did his best to remind himself that the man she fell for, Officer Jason Dixon, was always the man he claimed to be. The new version of himself, that only got better with her in his life. She was his perfect fit, and he hoped she would one day see it too.


	10. I love you.

“Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife; to have, and to hold? Do you vow to love, honour and cherish, for better or worse, richer or poorer, through sickness and in health until death you do part?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

The town minister shifted uncomfortably. To say he was less than prepared to wed Jason Dixon and Ana Taylor that Sunday afternoon was an understatement. They had arrived at the town hall in their casual clothes, a few hours after their engagement, requesting a marriage certification. _ “Can you do the whole shebang?”  _ Jason had asked, his arms around his beaming, giggling fiance. The minister turned to Ana.

“-and do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband; to have, and to-”

Ana cut him off with an enthused, “Yes, yes and yes! Thousand times over. Say the words.”

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss-”

They could barely let him finish before they embraced, kissing each other like it was the last one they’d ever share. The minister drew a breath, struggling to cover up his annoyance with a feeble smile. The lovers were oblivious to this, they were enthralled to be husband and wife.

Ana never thought she’d be engaged and married in the same day, especially to a man she met so soon. Just short of nine months in Ebbing, Missouri, and she was a wife. The time she did spend with him were the happiest moments of her life and she wouldn't change it for the world. She was impulsive, she knew that, but Jason Dixon was the surest she had ever been about someone in her life. She loved him more simply on the fact that he wasn’t perfect. But he was perfect for her. He had a good heart and someday, he was going to make an amazing detective. She promised to be by his side, no matter what. 

Jason loved Ana as much as he could love a woman, as deeply and sincerely as he could. She was everything he needed, his redemption. She was someone who understood him. She never made him feel stupid, even when he said or did stupid things. She loved him for who he was, a changing, remorseful, decent-hearted man who loved being a cop and his momma. She fell for not just part of him, but all of him. A year ago, if you would have asked him about soulmates, he’d have laughed in your face. But now, whether it was fate, coincidence, serendipity, luck, or whatever; he was sure they belonged to each other. Forever. 


	11. Playlist for Remembering (Fancy Woman)

Mildred Goes To War - Carter Burwell

Walk Away Renee - Four Tops

Fox Tracks Day 3 - Ludovico Einaudi

The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down - The Band

Day By Day - Godspell

My Type - Saint Motel

Vagabond - Wolfmother

Chiquitita - ABBA

Hello Darlin’ - Conway Twitty

The Deer - Carter Burwell

Six Pieces For Piano, Volume 2:4 - Lang Lang

Collecting The Samples - Carter Burwell

His Master’s Voice - Monsters Of Folk

Buckskin Stallion Blues - Townes Van Zandt

Super Trouper - ABBA

Dixon’s Girl - Dessa

Streets Of Laredo - Johnny Cash

Love You ‘Till The End - The Pogues


End file.
